El primer amor es el único
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Una promesa ha sido olvidada. Un matrimonio se aproxima. Un muchacho destrozado. Un amigo confundido. La brecha entre amistad y amor se ha quebrado. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen del amor? ¿Es el primer amor el único amor sincero y verdadero? Logan-Carlos.


Mi primer Fanfiction en español de Big Time Rush... Y el primero en español del fandom! Qué orgullo me da inagurar esta sección, y espero que con esto la gente se anime pronto a subir sus historias de estos maravillosos chicos.

Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia de amor entre Carlos y Logan.

* * *

_**"El primer amor es el único" **_**Por ByTalo**

**Parejas: **Logan-Carlos de momento.

**Disclaimer: **Big Time Rush no me pertenece... Aún.

**Advertencias: **Relación Chico/Chico. Si no te gusta, no leas!

**Capítulo 1: _"Recuerdos de una noche de invierno"_**

* * *

Era una noche como pocas se pueden apreciar en el invierno de Minnesota: El frío había decidido darle una tregua a la zona con una noche de clima agradable y cielo despejado. Ante tal espectáculo, Carlos García y Logan Mitchell, dos muchachos de diez años y amigos desde que nacieron, vieron la oportunidad perfecta de poder romper con la rutina de pasar las noches de los viernes en casa, que en esa época consistían en desvelarse viendo caricaturas, comiendo pizza y bebiendo chocolate caliente. ¿Cuándo volverían a tener una noche así de agradable? Cuatro meses más por lo menos había calculado el pequeño Logan. Luego de discutirlo entre ellos, Carlos corrió a la habitación de sus padres siendo seguido por el otro niño.

—¡Mami, mami! —Gritó el moreno apenas ingresó a la habitación, lanzándose a la cama—. Mami, ¿podemos Logan y yo montar la tienda y dormir afuera esta noche, por favor?

—Carlos hijo, estamos en pleno invierno —dijo su madre mientras posaba su mano en los cabellos del latino, desordenándolos—, podrían pescar un resfriado si los dejo quedarse afuera.

—¡Pero si el clima está fantástico esta noche mamá! —insistió—. ¡Por favor! ¡No volveremos a tener un día así en meses!

—Así es señora García —dijo Logan mientras ingresaba a la habitación y se unía a la petición de su amigo—; la noche está muy agradable. Por favor, permítanos pasar la noche afuera.

—No seas mala, mamá —El moreno puso su infalible mirada de cachorro lastimado, la cual siempre lo hacía obtener lo que quería sin importar qué fuera.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió—; pueden dormir afuera. Pero si noto que se empieza a poner helado tendrán que regresar a la casa, ¿vale? No quiero que se enfermen.

—Como tú digas, mamá —El moreno se acercó a besarle la mejilla. Ella aprovechó el momento para atraparlo en sus brazos y darle un largo abrazo—. ¡Me asfixias! —gritó cuando el abrazó empezó a comprimirle los pulmones.

Luego de que su madre lo soltara, Carlos corrió a su cuarto a sacar su tienda de acampar, siendo siempre seguido por su amigo. Les tomó apenas unos minutos tener todo listo; tan sólo faltaban los sacos de dormir y la comida. Fueron primero por las bebidas y la pizza, para luego ir a buscar sus sacos.

—Espera —dijo Carlos antes de que salir con su saco, dejándolo en el suelo y volviendo a su habitación. Logan se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba a su amigo, quien regresó a los pocos minutos con su casco de hockey—. Ya estoy listo —dijo sonriente.

—¿Nunca te cansas de ese casco? —Logan se levantó del mueble, reemprendiendo la marcha hacia el jardín.

—Así estoy siempre protegido —le respondió el moreno siempre sonriente. Luego de dejar todo preparado, los muchachos se dedicaron a jugar y pasarla bien, deteniéndose únicamente cuando las piernas de Logan empezaron a suplicarle que se detuviera.

—Carlos… —dijo entre jadeos—. Carlos… No puedo más… Un descanso por favor —El moreno seguía brincando por todos lados. Odiaba quedarse tranquilo cuando seguía con tanta energía, pero siempre que Loggy le pedía algo, sentía una obligación interna a acceder; era su mejor amigo, y como tal estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de que estuviera bien y feliz. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo, lanzándose sobre su saco de dormir.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —dijo aún animado.

—No lo sé… —respondió su amigo, mientras se giraba, dejando que sus ojos se dejaran maravillar por el espectáculo del cielo nocturno. Al vivir en las afueras de la ciudad, y con las luces apagadas, hasta la estrella más lejana era visible desde el patio de la casa de los García—. ¿Te gusta ver las estrellas?

—¡Claro! —El moreno se giró quedando en la misma posición que Mitchell, admirando el firmamento—. Me encanta hacer figuras con las estrellas —agregó mientras trazaba líneas imaginarias con su dedo.

—¿Te gustan las constelaciones? Quien lo hubiera dicho —Logan miró con curiosidad a su compañero; ¿desde cuándo que Carlos García había presentado interés en las ciencias?—. De haber sabido que tenías interés en la astronomía hubiera traído mi libro. Ahí salen todas las figuras que puedes armar.

—No, gracias; prefiero crear mis propias constelaciones —Logan rió ante esta respuesta; obviamente había exagerado con el interés de Carlos en las estrellas. El latino amaba dibujar, cantar y bailar, y siempre se distraía en clases, sobretodo en matemáticas y ciencias. ¿Cómo llegó a creer que García tenía un interés oculto en la astronomía? Carlos era… Bueno, era la única cosa que Logan no podía definir; Carlos García era… Era algo único para él—. ¡Mira! —El grito de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Si unes las estrellas de ahí puedes formar mi rostro —Posó su mirada en la región indicada por el dedo del moreno. Tenía razón; se podían dibujar sus ojos marrones, su nariz tostada y su permanente sonrisa—. ¡Hey, y si unes esas de allá, puedes ver tu rostro, Loggy! —Nuevamente tenía razón; el contorno de su rostro era apreciable si entrecerraba los ojos enfocándose en el cuadrante señalado. Luego de quedarse un rato con la mirada al cielo, Logan la bajó para apreciar a su compañero con cierto disimulo, el cual habría sido exitoso de no ser porque el latino ya llevaba un buen rato mirándole, cruzando sin querer las miradas, haciendo que el mayor se girase bruscamente hacia el lado opuesto al descubrir a los orbes de chocolate vigilándole. El moreno tomó conciencia de la incomodidad de su amigo, por lo que decidió apartar la vista de él y decirle con alegría—. ¿Y aún sigues yendo a los scouts, Loggy?

—¿Eh? —Había intentado ignorar el hecho de que Carlos he había quedado mirando un buen rato por quizás qué razones, pero dicha tarea consumía toda su concentración, haciendo que el mensaje se tardase un rato en ser comprendido—. ¿S-Si todavía v-voy a los scouts? P-Pues s-sí, Carlos.

—¡Genial! —Carlos García realmente era único. Logan lo sabía, pero ignoraba que el moreno tenía un pensamiento similar hacia él; el moreno llegaba a querer golpearse la cabeza para hacer que las noches del fin de semana llegaran, en las que pasaba toda una noche con su amigo. En verano era mejor ya que pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos, pero ahora que la temporada escolar nuevamente reinaba y sus jornadas de estudio eran jornadas de cualquier cosa excepto de estudio, tan sólo podían verse en los recesos, el almuerzo y los fines de semana. Eso realmente le molestaba, era injusto que por algo como la escuela tuviera que dejar de verle; Lo único que realmente le interesaba era bailar y pasar tiempo con Logan, tan sólo eso. Era por eso que le sacaba provecho a cada momento que compartían juntos—. Yo quiero unirme a los scouts este semestre.

—Sería genial; estoy seguro de que te encantará —añadió Logan. Con esa habilidad que tienen los chicos de pasar de un tema a otro apenas se nota que no queda más por escarbar del tópico anterior, en un par de horas pasaron de los scouts a la chica que perseguía al latino en la escuela.

—Es en serio, Loggy —decía el moreno—, esa chica me pone cada vez más nervioso. Ayer me dejó una carta que decía que me quería mucho, estaba toda perfumada y tenía una marca de beso al lado de su firma. Ella no me gusta, Logan, al contrario; me asusta. Me mira raro y me sonríe siempre. Es incomodísimo— agregó, haciendo que el más alto soltara una leve carcajada

—Vaya, Car —decía entre risas—, no sé por qué te quejas tanto. Debe ser genial que le gustes a alguien.

—Supongo que es genial… Cuando la persona que va tras de ti te gusta también— suspiró.

—¿Ah, sí? —Logan se giró para contemplar a Carlos frente a frente—. ¿Cuál sería tu chica ideal en ese caso, Car?

—No lo sé… Alguien simpático, divertido, atractivo también —Se sonrojó—; ¿y la tuya, Loggy?

—Pues… No tengo idea, la verdad.

—Ya veo… —Logan notó que Carlos lo seguía mirando, y que el rubor en sus mejillas no hacía más que aumentar.

—¿Todo está bien, Carlos?

—¡S-S-Sí, c-claro! —Volvió a posar los ojos en el firmamento—. Es sólo que… Hay algo que nunca me ha quedado claro respecto al tema del romance.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Logan, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Es que… Bueno, mi madre siempre me dice "Tienes que buscarte a una chica linda, Carlos, una chica linda que te quiera mucho, y tienes que respetarla siempre"

—No veo nada de raro en que te digan eso; mi madre también me lo dice.

—No es por lo que dice —explicó—, es que, ¿por qué siempre me dice que debe ser una chica? ¿No podría enamorarme de un chico acaso?

—Guau —Logan realmente estaba sorprendido de oír algo tan interesante salir de la boca del moreno—, nunca me lo había preguntado.

—¿Qué opinas respecto de eso?

—Pues… —Jugó con sus dedos, analizando la situación—. No sé. Mi madre me dice que uno se enamora de las personas que uno quiere mucho, con las que comparte mucho, y con las que desea seguir compartiendo por el resto de su vida.

—¿Por eso es que nunca te has enamorado, Loggy?¿Porque aún no encuentras a alguien así?

—Se podría decir que es por eso —admitió avergonzado—. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué chico tienes en mente?

—Pues… Si me baso en todo lo que me dijiste —Se sacó el casco; la cabeza le pulsaba con fuerza y el casco no ayudaba—, hay una persona de la que podría decir que estoy enamorado. Aunque no sé si él sienta lo mismo que yo.

—¿Ah sí?¿Un chico? —Carlos asintió torpemente, haciendo sonreír a Logan; realmente quería a ese chico. Y mucho—. ¿Quién sería ese chico, Carlos?

—Pues… Pues eres tú, Logan.

* * *

Sería todo por ahora. Muchas dudas, eh? Con el tiempo se irá aclarando todo. Muchas gracias, y nos vemos en el próximo episodio: _**"**_**_Heridas que no sangran"_**


End file.
